Starting a Family
by viki4ever1987
Summary: Jane hasn't seen Maura in 3 weeks. Getting a text, she comes to Maura's house. What she finds out will change the dynamic of all of them. I am really bad at summaries so please forgive me. I own nothing Rating: T, Just be on the save side
1. Chapter 1

Jane was on her way to Maura's house. The doctor had left 3 weeks ago after an emergency call from somebody. Jane hadn't been present for the call and only got a short text from Maura, explaining that there was an emergency and that she was boarding a plane to London and that she didn't know when she would be back. The next text Jane got, told her that Maura had landed in London and that Jane shouldn't be worried. This was the last text until today, 3 weeks later.

Jane had started to worry after the first week of no contact, she had tried Maura's phone but it went to voice mail immediately. She was ready to just board a plane and make sure Maura was fine, when her mother mentioned just having talked to Maura the day before. Jane tried to find an explanation for Maura's behavior but came up empty and the worry had turned to anger.

Jane was in the middle of paperwork, when her phone signalized an incoming text. She just opened it, not looking from whom it was.

_Hello Jane, I know I haven't answered your calls but I had to take care of something really important. I just landed in Boston and would like for you to come over after your shift today. I have some things to tell you and hope you will forgive me for my absence these last three weeks. M_

Now Jane was in front of Maura's house, which she hadn't been to for the last three weeks. Something seemed different about the house, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Jane got out of the car and was about to use the key Maura had given her more than a year ago, but instead she rang the bell, waiting for someone to open the door.

It was just after 8 o'clock when Maura heard Jane's car pull up and heard her walk up to the house. She thought Jane would use her key but then heard the door bell. She knew Jane must be confused even angry, her using the bell was an indication of just how angry she must be.

Maura stood up an went to the door, having a last look into the mirror by the door before opening it.

Jane had planned on being distant and angry with Maura, but when she saw her that wasn't an option anymore. People who didn't know Maura as well as Jane did wouldn't have noticed that something was wrong with Maura. She looked stunning as always, her make up was perfect and her outfit made her look like a runway model, but Jane saw the small details in Maura's face, her posture and knew something bad must have happened.

"Maura" Jane said, almost in a whisper before she opened her arms and engulfed Maura in a hug.

The moment Jane said her name, Maura's dam broke. She was in Jane's arms and never wanted to leave. The stress and grieve from the last 3 weeks took over and only in Jane's arms she felt save enough to loose herself.

"It's alright Maura. I'm here now. Everything will be alright now." Jane said soothingly into Maura's ear, still holding her in her arms. They stayed like this until Maura had calmed down.

"Let me just freshen up and I will be with you in a second. You can go into the living room, or get yourself something to drink. It will just take a minute." Maura said looking into Jane and seeing her nod.

Jane went to the kitchen an got herself a water, she saw her beer, which Maura only bought for her, but thought she needed a clear mind for what was to come. When she was sitting in the living-room she noticed something odd and was about to take a look at it when Maura came back.

Maura took a seat next to Jane, she wanted to feel Jane soothing presence for what she was about to tell her. "I know I have been a terrible friend for the last three weeks and I know that you are angry with me. There is no excuse for not at least calling you in the last three weeks to tell you I was okay. It has just been so..." Maura started but was stopped by Jane's fingers on her lips.

"I don't want an apology Maura. There was an emergency and I am sure you had your reasons for not calling. Tell me what happened, is everything okay with you?" Jane asked. She was a bit scared after Maura had broken down in her arms, thinking that her best friend might be seriously ill, or that something had happened to Maura's parents.

"Physically I am healthy Jane, everything is as it should be." Maura began, but didn't know how to explain everything that had happened in London.

"Is it your parents then? I checked the internet and know that your mother was in England for a lecture." Jane asked Maura, already relieved that nothing was wrong with Maura.

Maura was touched by Jane's worry. "My parents are doing well. They helped me when I was in England I don't know if I would have been able to do everything I did without them by my side." Maura began again.

"Do you want to start from the beginning?" Jane asked. She had never seen Maura avoiding a subject. She seemed not to know where to start.

"I think that would be the best idea." Maura said, taking a deep breath and looking into Jane's eyes. "The Friday I left, I got a call from a hospital in London, telling me an old friend of mine had been in a accident and that I was the emergency contact. I used my contacts and had a plane waiting for me when I got to the airport. That is when I send you the text. My friend Jennifer went to boarding school with me and was one of the only ones I became friends with. We have stayed in contact for all this time even though she went to travel the world and I went to college to become a doctor. When I got to the hospital she had just gotten out of her second surgery. She had been in a car accident with her wife and had internal bleeding and a swelling of her brain. Her wife had died in the accident and so I was called. When I talked to the doctor, my worst fears were confirmed. I went over the x-rays and scans myself and knew that her condition was critical. But my worries were not only on Jennifer but..." Maura began but stopped.

Jane had been so focused on Maura that she hadn't heard somebody moving at the stairs. She looked to Maura who had stood up and was now moving to the stairs and that is when Jane heard it. She was about to stand up, thinking it was a burglar. "Stay" Maura said, before moving to the stairs and leaving a stunned Jane behind.

Jane heard Maura talking quietly to somebody before she heard her coming back. What Jane saw next confused her to no end.

"Jane? I'd like you to meet Alexander James Bryson." Maura said, holding a small boy securely in her arms who couldn't be older than 3 years.


	2. Chapter 2

AJ looked at Maura questionably. She just nodded her head, gave him a small kiss and let him down, somehow knowing what the small boy had wanted. He started walking towards Jane, but looked back again. Maura kept her eyes on him and when he looked back at her she again nodded, encouraging him to go on.

Jane looked at the scene in awe. She had never seen Maura interact with a child other than TJ before and the ease with which Maura did so astonished Jane. She was pulled out of her thoughts when AJ stopped right in front of her. Jane knelt down to be eye to eye with the small boy, she knew she had to make the first move.

"Hello there little man, I'm Jane." Jane said, looking into his eyes for the first time. She was mesmerized by them instantly. The dark blue-green eyes watched her with curiosity, catching every small change of her expression. Without a word AJ lifted his hand and went over Jane's face with it. His eyes followed his hand as he studied her eyebrows, lips and nose. Jane stayed still somehow knowing that this was an important evaluation of her. When AJ was finished he rested his hand on Jane's cheek.

"You're pretty." He said letting his eyes wonder over her face, before looking his eyes with hers.

"You are very handsome yourself." Jane said, letting her pointer finger run over his nose quickly.

He giggled softly, closing his eyes, before looking at Jane again "You can call me AJ." he said before turning around an walking back to Maura quickly.

Maura had watched the scene with the same awe that Jane had watched the scene before. AJ had been very quiet the last three weeks, he hadn't stopped talking completely, but strangers weren't given a word for at least two days. Her parents had been understanding and had talked to him, never pushing for an answer. It was at breakfast the third day they had come by when Constance had asked AJ if he wanted an orange juice when he had said his first words to her, "Yes please." After that AJ had warmed up to Constance and Richard, who had stayed with Maura for the rest of her time in London.

Now he stood in front of Maura yawning before reaching out his hands, the signal for wanting to be picked up. "You want your sippy cup, before going back to bed?" Maura asked, letting her hand go through AJ's brown hair. He just nodded, is head already resting on Maura's shoulder an breathing against her neck.

Jane watched silently, as Maura prepared the cub. She moved so effortlessly with the toddler on her hip and Jane just wanted to capture that moment. She heard Maura starting to hum a melody, something beautiful, which she thought she had heard before. " Are you coming?" Maura asked Jane who still sat in the living room.

"Where to?" Jane asked confused

"Upstairs. I will bring AJ up to bed. Please?" Maura asked

"Of course." Jane said, standing up and moving to the stairs.

Together they moved up the stairs and Jane could see the extra security for the children, that Maura had installed at the top of the stairs. She wondered for whom it was, since AJ could clearly open it. They went down the hall to one of the guestrooms Maura had. Jane was about to ask which guestroom AJ was sleeping in, when she saw the door with AJ initials on it. What Jane saw next, was amazing. The room that had once been a guestroom was now the room of a little boy. There was a darker blue color on the wall and on the ceiling Jane could see a galaxy painted. The bed was just right for the toddler and the carpet felt soft under Jane's feet. The toys were placed in one part of the room. It looked just perfect.

Maura had brought AJ to bed and was now talking quietly to him, bringing the covers up to his head. She gave him a last kiss on the forehead, turned on the sleeping light and moved to the doorway. Jane had stood in the doorway and just watched Maura, noticing how caring she was with the small boy. Both of them stood there until they where sure AJ was asleep.

Maura was happy, AJ had gone back to sleep so easily, normally it took a little more from her to get him to bed, but the flight had been long and stressful for him. Jane was about to walk back to the stairs when she felt Maura's hand on her shoulders. Without a word Maura walked to the room that was next to her and opened the door quietly, signalizing to Jane she should follow. Wondering what else Maura had to show her, Jane went into the room and stopped dead in tracks.

Maura moved her eyes from the sleeping baby to take a look at Jane. She knew that was a lot to take in and by seeing Jane's frozen posture that she had to start explaining when they got into the living-room again. "I just wanted to check on Sophia before we went downstairs again." Maura explained

to a still frozen Jane.

Jane registered Maura's words and looked into the face of her best friend. "Are you hiding anymore children, or are they the only ones?" Jane said attempting to make a joke.

Seeing Maura's serious face, Jane was already thinking that there was more to come, but then she saw the smallest of smiles playing around Maura's lips. "Oh, haha, that was not funny!" Jane said trying to look serious, but losing the battle.

Together they went downstairs and took a seat on the big couch. Jane sat close to Maura, giving her the emotional support she needed to begin talking.

"So Maura" Jane began after a short silence "Can you tell me how you ended up with two kids after being in London for three weeks?" Jane asked, trying to find the answers to the questions that were spinning in her head.

"They are mine!" Maura began.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all. THANK YOU! I am so happy to read that you like the story and I want to say a hello to all of you. I just looked at my story stats and saw that you are from all over the world, which is so great**.

_**Now I have a big question to ask **__**Do I make it a Rizzles **__**or not? I can write it both ways but i leave it up to you**_

* * *

„What?" Jane asked. Almost jelling it out. She had known Maura for years and there was never a baby bump.

"I think I have to go on with what I was telling you about so you understand." Maura suggested.

"That would be for the best. My mind is running wild with all the possibilities." Jane explained the chaos in her head.

Maura took a deep breath and started to explain, remembering like it only happened hours ago

_Maura had arrived at the hospital and was directly brought to the surgeon who had operated on Jennifer. When she had been on the phone with him, she had made it clear that all measures should be taken, to ensure that her friend survived._

"_Dr. Isles? My name is Dr. Phillips, I was the surgeon who operated on your friend." the man in his mid forties said in a very nice sounding British accent._

"_Dr Phillips, what can you tell me about the condition Jennifer and her wife are in?" Maura wanted to know,_

"_Dr. Isles. First I am sorry to have to inform you that the spouse of Mrs. Bryson didn't survive the accident. We tried everything but her internal bleeding was to severe. The car that t-boned them crashed right into the passenger side." Dr. Phillips began, waiting for the information to sink in._

_Maura just looked at him, sadness evident on her face, but she could grieve over the dead later, now she needed to know how Jennifer was doing. She just nodded, looking for the doctor to continue._

"_Mrs. Bryson was brought with a head injury, fractures to both of her legs and internal bleeding. We had a five hour operation to stabilize her for the moment and take care of her broken legs. She is now in our ICU and is monitored around the clock." _

"_Stabilize her? That means she is still in danger? I want to see her scans right now!" Mazra demanded. She might not be a surgeon, but she was a doctor and she was genius._

"_Of course Doctor!" Dr. Phillips said. He had googled the woman who now stood in front of him and was more than impressed. She had written books, highly respected in the medical community. She was an expert in her line of work and an excellent Doctor._

_Looking at the x-rays and scans Maura knew that the chances weren't high. A full recovery was out of the question. Her spine was shattered and the head scans did not look promising at all. They had to operate on Jennifer again and soon. Liver failure was a high possibility. If there were complications with her second surgery the uterus would have to be removed. All in all the chart of her friend left little room for hope._

"_I want you to do everything possible for my friend and keep me up to date on all decisions and progress of her. I will now go to ICU and have a look at her myself." Maura said, standing up and offering her hand for Dr. Phillips to take._

_Coming out of Dr. Phillips office she was met by two police officers._

"_Sorry ma'am, are you Dr. Isles?" the female officer asked. She had seen the elegant woman in the office and somehow knew that she belonged to the couple that had been in the accident with their Mercedes._

"_Yes, officer! But if this isn't important I have urgent business to attend to!" Maura said, wanting to go to Jennifer room as fast as possible._

"_Ma'am. We were the two officers who were at the scene first. We wanted to know how the two victims were doing." the female officers again spoke._

"_Your concern is very nice. The woman on the passenger side did not survive the accident and the other woman is in the ICU." Maura spoke, trying to make it quick._

"_We are sorry ma'am. But what happens to the two children now?" again the female officer asked the question_

_Maura went pale. She had forgotten about the two. There wasn't any word about the children. Where were they? Had they been in the car too? Maura felt her knees growing weak._

_The male officers had seen the signs of Maura's weakening and brought a hand around her waist, bringing her to a stool._

"_Where are they, have they been in the car. The doctor..." Maura started her mind going a mile a minute._

"_We drove to the address of Mrs. Bryson and found a nanny watching the children. The children were already asleep and she said she would keep on watching them." the male officer said._

"_Do you know who is their guardian in case of such an emergency? The nanny couldn't give us an answer to any relatives, just that you, a Dr. Maura Isles, were the contact to Mrs. Bryson." the male officer went on._

"_Jen has a law firm who takes care of all her legal work. Have you tried to contact them?" Maura wanted to know., feeling better now that she knew the children were safe._

"_No, we got the information that you had landed in Heathrow and were on your way to the hospital. We thought you knew more."_

"_Give me a second. I will come with you to the house of my friend to make sure the kids are allright and look in the office for the law firm, but first I have to take a look at my friend." Maura said, already constructing a plan of action to take. She knew Jennifer had cut most of the ties with her family and especially her father._

"_We will wait at the entrance and drive you to the house Dr. Isles." the female officer said, wanting to give her some privacy._

_Maura walked into ICU and just looked at her friend. Jennifer who normally was so full of life and a smile always on her face, was now lying in a bed, hooked up to machines that kept her alive. Maura took a minute to sit besides her friend, holding her hand and talking quietly with her. Before leaving the room she turned back and said. "I will take care of them, I will not let him take them!"_

_Arriving in the police car in front of her friends house was not ideal, but otherwise it would have taken her much longer to get to the children._

_The nanny opened the door for Maura and Maura immediately called for the two children, who came from the living-room. She knew from the shaking of the nanny's head that she hadn't told them what had happened to their parents. She knelt down and took both children in her arm. "How are you two doing?" Maura asked, trying to place a smile on her face._

_AJ noticed that his favorite person after his moms, acted strange but answered her question, just happy to have her here. Sophia was the same. Not very articulate with one year , she pulled on Maura's hand pulling her to the living room, where she and her brother had been painting._

_Maura looked over the painting, smiling at some of them. "These are very nice Sophia. I want you and AJ to continue and paint me something alright? I will be in your mom's study." Maura said, motioning to the officers to follow her._

_The number tot he law firm was found fast and after a quick call one of the partners was on his way to the house with all the necessary and important documents._

_Mr. Walter was a very handsome man and even though the circumstances were so tragic he couldn't help but notice that in front of him there was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen._

"_ ?" Mr. Walter asked, reaching out his hand, which Maura took._

"_Yes, that would be me." Maura answered. "I have informed you of the situation and the most pressing matter now is the guardianship of AJ and Sophia."_

"_Of course Dr. Isles." Walter began._

"_Please, call me Maura. I think there will be more conversations after this one, so we will get very well acquainted with each other." Maura explained._

"_Well, of course Maura, but only if you will call me Robert." Robert answered._

_Maura nodded, waiting for him to start._

"_Mrs. Bryson has updated her will last year and has appointed you as guardian of Alexander James Bryson and Sophia Alexandra Bryson, if her spouse Mrs. Amelia Porter couldn't take over as guardian._

_Maura had thought as much. She was the logical choice and she would do her best to fullfill Jen's wishes. "What will have to be done to appoint me guardianship over the two?" Maura wanted to know._

"_I have already called for an emergency hearing. It will begin in about an hour. You are not required to attend, but it always makes a better impression." Robert explained._

_The hearing was over quickly and Maura was appointed legal guardian to AJ and Sophia. They were now on the way to the hospital to visit Jennifer. Maura had explained to AJ and Sophia what had happened as good as she could. Both of them didn't fully understand what was happening around the, but they knew their mom was badly hurt._

"_Auntie Maur, what will happen when mommy doesn't wake up?" AJ asked on the way to the hospital. Maura had ordered a town car to take them._

_Maura looked at the small boy to her right. She had Sophia on her lap and AJ was leaning against her and she had a protective arm around him. "Nothing will happen to you. I will keep you safe. I will always be there to take care of you." Maura said, promising him and herself to always be there._


	4. Chapter 4

**Rizzles it is. Thanks for all the nice words. I hope you will like this chapter. I know it is a lot of information. But now the story can really get some Jane Maura and children time. Sry, by the way that the update took a while university is really exhausting at the moment.**

"I presume that since both of the children are with you now and that you have rooms prepared for them that Jennifer died of the injuries of the car accident?" Jane asked softly, already knowing the answer because of Maura's eyes.

"Yes. She woke up 3 days after her surgery and I was beginning to think that everything would turn out good. She wished to see her children and I brought them to her quickly. I left the room to give them privacy. After about an hour AJ came out and said Jen wanted to talk to me. I had seen trough the blinds that she had talked with him very seriously, to this point I don't know what she told him. When I came back we didn't talk at all just looked at each other. AJ and Sophia seemed happy and content and talked with their mother. At some point both fell asleep on the couch in the room. When she was sure they were both asleep she began talking." Maura looked up tears in her eyes again but her voice mostly steady. "Jane, she knew she wouldn't make it. She made me promise to take her children and to look after them for her. She died in the morning, before the surgery Jane. How could she not fight for them Jane?" Maura asked, a little bitterness in her voice.

"Maura! Maura." Jane said, raising her voice, but keeping calm. "She woke up just for them Maura. She made sure that there was someone she trusted to take over for her. Someone who is kind, caring and gentle and who will do everything in her power to make sure that these children are not only taken care of financially but that they will have a loving home. You gave her peace Maura, because of you she could go, without having failed her children. Do you know what a great service you have done her?" Jane asked, now holding a crying Maura in her arms again.

They sat in Maura's living-room for a while, Jane holding Maura in her arms. There was no sound being made, it was a peaceful quietness surrounding them.

"So Maura, how come that little Sophia is a spitting image of you? I mean the nose, the lips her whole face. This could be baby-you lying in that room." Jane wanted to know. Now that she was thinking about it even AJ had some of Maura's facial features.

"Jane." Maura looked up, apprehending the reaction of Jane to the next piece of news of that night. "When I said that the were mine, I wasn't lying. As you know Jen and I have been friends for a long time. She had know that she herself couldn't carry her own babies and that she would need an egg donor. Her twin brother had already agreed to be the sperm donor and since I knew that she would be a great mother I was glad to help her. Her brother died in a car crash before AJ was born that is why she named him after his uncle. Sophia was a miracle. Jen had become a mom without a partner, she just knew she was ready for a kid and so just went along with it. Her wife loved AJ and wanted to have another one with Jen. They still had my eggs but Jen was reluctant, because she didn't just want a anonymous sperm donor. On her birthday, her brothers lawyer was standing at her door with a letter from her brother. Her brother had been so happy for her and just wanted to make sure that if she ever wanted to have more children that he had left her enough "material", as he called it, to do so. So yes, biology wise I am their biological mother, we share the same DNA, but they don't know that jet. Jen was going to tell AJ and Sophia when they were older." Maura ended awaiting the reaction.

Jane was silent, she would definitely need some time to sort it all out in her head. " Does Ma already know about the two?" Jane asked.

Maura was a little surprised that Jane was taking all of this so well so far, but instead of wondering to long about that she answered Jane's question. "No she hasn't met them jet. I phoned her from London to tell her that people would be coming to do some renovations in the house. She said she could keep an eye on the for me, but I assured her, they had worked for my family's foundation and that they could be trusted in my house alone. So she doesn't know jet. Why?"

"Oh, come on Maura, you know my mother. She sees you as a daughter and so there in these rooms are her other new grandchildren." Jane explained, pointing upstairs.

"Do you really think so? I am not so sure about her reaction to these news. I don't think she will handle these as well as you did." Maura voiced her worries.

"Are you kidding me Maura? You are the daughter she never had. She will love the two in an instant. Don't worry about telling my mom. I will be with you, if you want." Jane offered.

"That would put me more at ease. My parents have handled the situation with grace but I think they are still to much in shock of becoming grandparents from one day to an other of a three and an one year old child. They of course have accepted my decision and offered their help and assistance but the still seemed overwhelmed." Maura told Jane.

" I can hardly hold that against them." Jane began, but had to stop because a yawn came out of her mouth.

" Oh Jane. I am sorry I have kept you awake past 2 a.m." Maura realized, looking at her watch.

"That late? I should really get going. Ma already has made me promised to attend tomorrows Sunday dinner." Jane said, getting up and stretching herself.

"Jane, you shouldn't be driving anymore now. You are tiered, stay her for the night. You still have clothes here so you won't even have to go to your apartment later today. Please?" Maura asked, looking at Jane with a face that Jane couldn't resist.

"Alright!" Jane said, giving up, not even having the power to argue.

They went to Maura's room and got ready. While Maura was in her bathroom Jane changed into an old BPD shirt, which smelled like Maura. She loved wearing her shirt with Maura's smell on it. It was like a comfort blanket surrounding her. Maura came out of the bathroom, also wearing on of Jane's old shirts. "Now I am not surprised why I don't find my shirts anymore, apparently you stole them all and now use them as a sleeping shirt." Jane said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I have to object to that. I am merely cleaning your dirty laundry that you somehow always seem to forget after we go for a run in the park together and only your shirts you never forget your pants." Maura responded with a raised eyebrow a small smile playing around her lips.

They both got into Maura's bed, which was normal for them. When their sleepovers had started, Jane had went to one of the guestrooms, but over the time, the rhythm changed and after getting ready, they still wanted to talk to each other and they fell asleep over it, waking up in the same bed as a result. In the end they had just given up on separate rooms and stayed in Maura's master bedroom.

Now they were lying facing each other and even though it was dark Jane could see the worry in Maura's face.

"Jane?" came the softly spoken name from Maura's lips.

Jane didn't have to ask what was wrong, she pulled Maura to her and like a security blanket put her arms around her. "Everything will be okay Maur. You are not alone in this. I will always be there for you!" Jane said feeling Maura relax into her warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane woke up to a sight that couldn't be more beautiful. Maura was holding Sophia in her arms while the small girl was drinking from her baby bottle. Maura had a content smile on her face, while she was looking at the small girl in her arm. The door to the bed-room opened and Jane already thought her mother had become rude to just go into Maura's bed-room, when a small head with light brown hair came into view. Jane kept on watching as AJ climbed up the bed and after that giving his sister a small kiss on her head "Morning Soph". Sophia looked up at the boy and her lips turned to a smile but, her greeting for him.

"You want your sippy cup AJ?" Maura asked the boy that was still kneeling besides her and looking at his sister.

He only nodded his head already on his way over to the side where he normally went, when he saw Jane.

"Ane?" AJ asked, remembering her from the night before.

Jane was surprised, it had only been a short hello and he still remembered her. "Good morning AJ. Did you sleep well?" Jane asked already moving to an upright position and making room for AJ.

AJ looked at Maura again, not sure what to make of this. For the last three weeks, he had crawled into bed besides her, with nobody already being in it but his sister. Maura just gave him a warm and encouraging smile, which seemed to be enough for the three year old. "Morning Ane" AJ said and without another word gave her a kiss on the temple and sat on her lap.

Jane was stunned for a second, not knowing how to react. In the end she just decided to go with her instincts, gave him a kiss on the head and hugging him to her body. AJ relaxed into her and started drinking his sippy cup.

"Did you sleep well?" Maura asked Jane, who had a look of content all over her face.

Jane turned her face, to look at her best friend, a smile on her face. "Yes, as always. A bit early perhaps but good. I really should think about getting a new mattress. Is this some kind of morning ritual?" Jane asked moving her free hand between AJ ans Sophia.

"Yes, we started it in London and I find it very nice. Although it is a bit early!" Maura explained.

Jane looked to the watch on the bedside table. It showed it was only 7 o'clock. "What?"

"We can stay in bed a little longer. But if I remember correctly, Angela normally comes in between 8 and half past 8." Maura reminded Jane.

Jane let out a sigh, before turning her face to look at AJ. "What do you think buddy, 15 more minutes here in bed and then we get ready for the day?" Jane asked AJ, who looked at her and gave a small nod, not wanting to leave his place on Jane's lap just jet.

Jane looked back at Maura who also nodded. Sophia had emptied her bottle and was now snuggling back into Maura's body, letting out a small yawn. Maura hugged her a little tighter and began drawing small circles over Sophia's back.

"You really are a natural at this. You know that?" Jane asked, still not really believing how good Maura actually was with these two.

"I hope so. I just want them to be happy." Maura replied, looking at Sophia and AJ.

20 minutes later, the small chaos began. After standing up, Maura got AJ and Sophia to brush their teeth, while Jane got ready for the day in Maura's room. Maura helped Sophia brush her teeth, while she kept a watchful eye on AJ, making sure he did it well. After that the three went to AJ room and Maura laid out his clothes for the day. She left him to get ready and brought Sophia into her room, getting her ready for the day. When everything was done, Jane and the children were ready for the day, with Maura still being in her sleepwear.

"I will keep an eye on them. Take a shower, get ready and I will be in the kitchen making breakfast for us. " Jane said already holding out her hands to take Sophia.

"They have toys in the living-room and make sure the don't start coloring Bass with the markers they have." Maura said, already on her way upstairs.

Maura was standing under the shower thinking about the next few weeks and what she had to do.

She had to start looking for a good nanny, make sure Sophia was taking care of, when she was at work. AJ could go to the kindergarten not far from her house. She had already made an appointment with the head of the kindergarten and hopefully they would take him in 2 weeks. Both of her parents would be coming as soon as they could, wanting to be there, to help her and to get to know their grandchildren. _Grandchildren _Maura thought._ I am their mother now. Not only their biological mother, but the woman who will take care of them, who will bring them to bed, hold them when they are crying, care for them when they are ill. They are my responsibility now for the rest of my life. I am a mother! _While Maura had been pondering these thoughts she hadn't noticed the tears that fell from her eyes, mixing with the warm water that was pouring down on her.

Angela had seen the light going on in the big house and was also starting to get ready, already planing a trip to Maura's house before she headed to the cafe. She hadn't had a chance to welcome Maura home jet. When she herself had come home, she had seen Jane's car parked in front of the house and since she knew, the two had to clear the air between them, she had just gone into the guest house. When she looked out oh her window she saw Jane's car still parked at the same spot and knew her daughter had stayed the night. Sometimes it irritated her to know how much time the two women spent together, she had had good friend, but she had never spent so much time with them. She reasoned that they only spent so much time together because both of them didn't have a significant other by their side and Maura and Jane had survived great blows of fate together. Maura at times seemed to be the only one who could handle, even control the force that was Jane Rizzoli.

Jane went trough the garden and even knocked at the backdoor before she entered into Maura's house. She had heard Jane one to many times arguing with her about knocking before entering into Maura's house. What she saw next, let her stop in her tracks. Jane was standing in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, but now looking at the open door her mother was standing in. That wasn't was shocked her though. It was the small boy standing in the middle of the room, with a toy car in his hands and the small girl sitting in the living-room, also having a toy car in her hand.

"Jane?" Angela asked, looking at her daughter with raised eyebrows.

Jane was about to answer, when she saw AJ moving backwards. Maura had told her that he was shy around new people, but what she saw looked more like a frightened deer in the head lights.

"Hey, AJ." Jane began in calm voice, trying to show him that everything was alright. "Can you come to me? I want you to meet somebody really important to me." Jane said, having moved a bit into AJ's direction and now kneeling down, so she was eye to eye with him again. By staying calm she tried to show him that nothing bad was going to happen and that there was no reason to be scared.

AJ had stopped moving back when he heard Jane talk to him, but he still wasn't sure if he should move. When he had been back in London with Auntie Maur and her parents, an older couple had appeared at their home, wanting to take him and Sophia with them. The woman had just scooped him up and wouldn't let him go. He had never seen his aunt so scary and her parents were by her side, Constance holding Sophia protectively and Richard with his tall and still athletic built, looked like a force you didn't want to anger. Maura had walked up to the woman, her eyes furious and AJ was prepared to be roughly pulled away by his aunt, when he felt her softly lifting him into her arms. "Your safe!" was all she whispered into his ears. The older man seemed to be visibly angry and was about to go after his aunt, but her father moved in front of the two and said that it was time for them to leave.

Coming back from his memory AJ still saw Jane waiting for him to come to her. The woman who had just come into the house was also waiting patiently for him to move, she didn't just go to him, but waited for him to decide. Slowly a smile again appeared on his face and he reached out his hands, the sign for the adults that he wanted to be picked up.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming back from his memory AJ still saw Jane waiting for him to come to her. The woman who had just come into the house was also waiting patiently for him to move, she didn't just go to him, but waited for him to decide. Slowly a smile again appeared on his face and he reached out his hands, the sign for the adults that he wanted to be picked up.

Maura had waited not wanting to interfere with the situation. She wanted AJ to be able to trust other people and not inhabit the social awkwardness she had as a child and young adult. She was happy that he already seemed so taken with Jane and trusted her. Maura kept on looking at the scene that was playing out in front of her. Jane picked AJ up, gave him a reassuring squeeze and then turned so they could say hello to Angela.

"AJ, this is my mom Angela. You want to say hello to her?" Jane asked holding the toddler on her hip.

Like with Jane AJ took a long look at the woman before he smiled. He reach out his hand and with a smile said. "Hi I am AJ Bryson, that stands for Alexander James!"

"That is a really nice name you got there AJ, I am Angela, I am Jane's Ma." Angela said shaking the offered hand and smiling at his good behavior.

Maura took that moment to make herself known. She had picked up Sophia from her play ben and now walked to the two Rizzoli women.

"Angela." Maura said, stopping to stand besides Jane and taking a short look at AJ who seemed happy in Jane's arms.

"Oh, how sweet. Who is this little princess in your arms?" Angela asked, already letting her hands pet over the small girls strawberry blonde hair.

"That's Soph. She is my baby sister." AJ explained. Turning to face Maura and reaching out his hands, wanting to be held by his auntie.

Jane was about to tell him that Maura was already holding Sophia, but she saw Maura already changing Sophia's position to make room for AJ.

"Hi there little monkey." Maura said kissing the small boy's forehead, smiling when she felt the boy lean into her burrowing his head in her neck and taking a calming breath.

Jane was comfortable and funny AJ thought, but Maura was home. Since his mom had gone to heaven Maura was the safest place for him. She was like his mom had been to him and Sophia, always there and always protecting them.

Jane looked at her friend and knew that smile on Maura's face, content and at peace with herself. She could watch these three together for hours. She turned to say something to her mother, when she noticed that her mother had turned pale.

Maura had also turned and seen the state Angela was in. She quickly brought to the two children to the playing part of the living-room and told AJ to play nice with his sister, before turning back and going to the kitchen, where Jane had brought her mother.

"Angela, how are you doing?" Maura asked, worried because she had never seen the matriarch of the Rizzoli family so quiet. Maura looked and Jane questionably, wanting to know if she knew what to do. Jane just shook her head, only having seen her mother like this once before, when Tommy was arrested.

Standing there, they waited for Angela to speak, thinking that that was the best solution. They didn't have to wait long. Angela looked up from the floor, her eyes looking at the two woman in front of her. "These kids Maura... these kids are yours aren't they?" Angela asked.

Jane had to give her mother some credit. She had found that out rather quick, but when you saw all three of them together it wasn't that hard. Sophia looked like a mini Maura and even though AJ had brown hair and green eyes, his face had Maura's aesthetic bone structure and you could already see that he was going to be a heart breaker. "Yes mom, those are Maura's kids. Have a seat and Maura will explain what you need to know."

So for the next half and hour Angela, Jane and Maura stood in the kitchen, explaining most of all, leaving out some details, which were of no importance for Angela in Maura's opinion.

"And what about your parents? Do they know that they now are grandparents?" Angela wanted to know. She had wanted to be a grandmother for ages and 4 month ago, Tommy had made it possible, not the way she had wanted, but little TJ was her pride and joy.

"They know Angela and have already met AJ and Sophia when they came to London to help me." Maura explained remembering the interaction between the four. She had not known how her children should call her parents and was about to introduce them as Richard and Constance when both Richard and Constance knelt down and had introduced themselves as their grandparents. AJ had looked shocked and turned to look at Maura for guidance. She had explained to AJ that these were her parents and that since AJ and Sophia hadn't had grandparents before, that from now on her mother and father would be their grandparents. AJ had a huge smile on his face and Sophia even though she did only understand bits of what Maura had explained squealed happily feeling that the mood had relaxed. AJ had taken some time to warm up, but now couldn#t be happier when seeing his grandparents.

"How do they call them?" Angela wanted to know, somehow having a strange sensation in her stomach.

"AJ calls them grandma and grandpa, which seems to make mother and father very happy and Sophia sound for my mother and father is both "gra", she is only one so has some difficulties." Maura said smiling fondly at her daughter in the living-room.

Angela was relieved. She knew that Maura was not her real daughter, but Maura could not mean more to her if she were her own flesh and blood. She ha been a savior for the whole family, never asking for anything in return. She would have to ask Maura later, about what was on her mind, for now there was a dinner to plan.


End file.
